Capturing My attention!
by SuusR22
Summary: Emmet Cullen owner of bar Twilight. Is searching for a new employee.What would happen? One thing is for sure his life is going to change when the new girl comes. Rated M! BellaXEmmett
1. Capturing me

**Capturing Me!**

**  
**By: SuusR22**  
**Main Pairing: Human Bella and Emmett  
Other Pairing: Human Alice and Jasper  
Age**:** Emmett is . Bella is . Jasper is and Alice is  
Occupation: Alice: Personal shopper. Jasper: Docter. Emmett: Bar owner. Bella: Waitress/bartender.  
Siblings: Alice is Emmett's younger sister.  
Rated: M for Language and Sex  
POV: Emmett and Bella

_I dont own Twilight! (Although I wish I did)_

**Emmet POV**

'Big Brother, if you don't come downstairs now I will kick your butt out of bed. And I warn you I wont be gentle' Alice screamed from downstairs.

'Please just come downstairs, its important for Alice.' Jasper yelled.

I stepped outside my bed. Getting dressed. Jasper was my little sister's boyfriend well not for long they were going to get married soon. Believe me when I tell you I'm protective but Jasper seemed to really love her. He was a good guy. Jasper worked at the hospital, he helped people with a mental illness. Sometimes I don't understand why he and Alice works so well together. They are completely the opposite of each other. Alice was a personal shopper. But I was happy for them.

I got downstairs were I saw Alice freaking out because we were almost to be late. Jasper calmed her down. I wore my dark blue jeans with a blue button down shirt.

'Ah! There you are!' Alice yelled even when I stood that close to her.

She dragged me outside. Jasper following us closely. We went to see the wedding planner. She was kind she had long blond hair. Her name was Rose.

'What about this setting? When I got married it looked just like that.' She said honestly and with sparkling eyes.

'Its great! What do you think Jasper? Is it a Yes?' Alice said jumping up and down excited.

'Its indeed wonderfull, just pick what you want. I want the best for my Alie' Jasper said kissing the top of her head.

OMG! Give me a break all these happy people. I walked outside, I never had much luck with women. Well off course I had women, but for some reason I didn't find the right one. Its like I'm the perfect man for one night stands. Well at least women see me that way.

I own a bar in town. I love it. Off course because of that profession I don't have the time to find a nice woman. The one's I find are the one's that don't stick around.

'We are all done. Thanks for coming big bro this means a lot to me!' Alice said to me while hugging me from behind.

'No worry's little sis, of course I would do it for you. But I have to go now we searching for new bartender and waitress.' I kissed her cheek and drove away in my car.

I find a spot just for my bar. It was named Twilight. Cause at that time of the day the scene is the most beautiful.

I waved at Eric who was standing behind the bar. I walked towards my office and sat down. Now lets see. I actually only wanted one more employee but its so hard to find someone who could be a bartender and waitress. Its a small bar so I don't need a lot of employee's and I rather keep it small. Although every evening of the week its totally packed with people. I made a list from things I wanted.

*Full time  
*Bartender/waitress  
*nice looking

Okay maybe this was not that hard. Although that's what I thought.

After 7 candidates I was totally depressed. Why are women so different. The one is super shy and the other one is like a total sex kitten. The guys weren't a success either. They didn't even know the difference between brands of beer.

Well only one left. A girl Bella Swan well let's see what this super shy ore sex kitten can do.

I called to let them know that Bella could enter.

I was stunned by the beauty who just walked in. She had wavy brown hair and beautiful green eyes with the most pretty pink soft lips I ever saw.

'Hey, is something wrong?' Bella asked.

'Yeah, please come in Bella nice too meet you. Sorry I was just day dreaming.' She was beautiful, just the girl I always wanted no sex kitten but not to shy. I'm day dreaming this to good to be true.

'Nice to meet you too Mr. Cullen. I can understand you have it though all these interviews on one day.'

'Please call me Emmett, I don't like people who call me that way. And not at all you delight me by you presence' Funny and pretty. Okay Emmett wake up!

'So what do you want to do at my place?'

'Well I'm looking for a full time job and well I don't really care if its as bartender ore waitress I did both before.'

'Really? You can bartend I would love to see that.' She is perfect my full list completed in one woman.

'I could show you if that's possible'

'Of course just follow me.'

I lead her towards the bar, Eric made way to let Bella behind the bar. In 3 minutes Bella made 5 kind of mix drinks. Even Eric only knew how to make two of them. I was impressed.

'So what do you think?' She said grinning at me.

'When can you start?'

My job just looked to be more fun. Bella had capture more then only my attention also my mind and body.

_Okay well this was it for now? Like/ hate?_

_Let me know :D _


	2. first day

****

Chapter 2: First day

_I dont own Twilight! (Although I wish I did)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up late this morning. My shift started late so I could stay in bed long. I still couldn't figure out if what yesterday happened was a dream ore reality. I couldn't believe that I got the job. There are so many people interested in this kind of jobs that I was wondering if I would have a change. On top of that my boss is a totally gorgeous. Who wouldn't want to work for him? But luck was on my side. For once, I'm pretty clumsy and bad things always seem to happen when I'm around.

I had my lunch, and decided to take a really nice long shower. I want to look perfect for my new colleagues well actually for my boss in special. I know that nothing will happen between us but some part of me just want to see him longing for me. Although I don't know if that's possible. I call myself plain after all, I'm a 21 girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Seems pretty normal to me.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I would get my uniform when I got at work so decided I will keep it simple. I wore a black skinny jeans with a blue baby doll and some black pumps. I got in my car and drove to the bar. It took me about 40 minutes. I live in Forks and the bar is in Port Angles. My truck doesn't go really fast. My best friend Jake really could get annoyed of it even though he was the one who build the car. But I loved my truck.

I walked inside to find a guy standing behind the bar. I walked towards him to introduce myself.

'Hi, I'm Bella nice to meet you.'

'Pleasure is all mine gorgeous. I'm Eric I'm looking forward to work with you.'

I shook his hand. And felt a little uncomfortable because he holded onto my hand a bit longer then necessary.

'Emmett is in his office. He will give you your uniform. I'm looking forward to see you in it'

Eric winked at me and I decided it was time to walk away. I walked towards Emmett office and knocked on the door.

'Come in' Emmett sexy voice called

I walked inside to see Emmett looking at me, he was surprised that I was the one at his door and not one of his other employee's.

'Ah, Bella sit down. I need you to sign your contract and then you can start. Eric will explain the rest to you.'

When Emmet said Eric a shiver run down my body. This was going to be very unpleasant.

'Okay…' I said imaging being really close to Eric the whole time.

'Something wrong? You look troubled.' Emmett said with his eyes on me.

'Yeah, I think I'm just a bit nervous that's all.'

'Okay well about the schedule, in one week you have to work 5 days you have 2 days off sometimes you will have late ore morning shifts but mostly late shift we are after all a bar. I hope you don't mind.'

'No , that's okay I'm not really a morning person after all.'

'Nice to know. And well I'm sure you will get around pretty well we work her e in a small group with 4 other employee's. Eric you already know. And we also have: Mike, Taylor and Angela. Do you have any other question?'

'Yes, what do I have to wear I know it's a uniform but I noticed the guys just wore black.'

'Your more observant then I thought, the girls wear a skirt with a nice button down shirt. After all I want my girls to look pretty'

Emmett gave me his perfect smile I could feel my heart skip a beat.

'Well were can I change?'

'In the ladies dressing room. There also hangs your uniform ready for you I hope I got the size right. When your done with changing, come back here I have something else to give you.'

'Okay'

I hurried out of his office if I would stay any longer I will maybe just him attack him and I knew that wasn't the right thing to do on your first day. But he is just so sexy. Bella get a grip on yourself! First things first.

**Emmet POV**

I waited patiently for Bella to return. I was glad she could go change cause if she would stay any longer I would have attacked her and I don't think that's the right thing to do on her first day. But she was so perfect. I immediately regret that I have more male employee's then female. I don't want anyone else looking at her. And she wasn't even mine. I never had felt this way before. But why is she my employee its like doomed to go wrong. But daydreaming about her is allowed. I just want her so badly…

I was disturbed by my door who opened. It was _my_ Bella. Mine? She isn't mine she works for me that doesn't make her mine. Yet again I find myself off day dreaming until her angel voice started to talk.

'So what do you think, does it look good enough?'

My mouth must have felt wide open. There stood Bella with blushes on her face her long silky brown hair hung to her shoulders. The curves of her body were nicely showed by the uniform and her long legs were stunning under the short skirt.

'Earth to Emmet!'

'What, oh sorry Bella its just you look really good.'

'Uhm.. thanks' her blushes started to get redder.

She was so cute and sexy at the same time. This women really going give me a lot of trouble.

'Well then im going to Eric to let him explain me everything. If that's okay with you?'

She was going, away from me. No I didn't want her to go she had to stay with me. She was mine I want her to be mine. Bella walked away and just in time I got hold of her hand.

'Emmett what are you….'

Bella couldn't end her sentence when I felt my lips on hers. Butterflies went down in my stomach when my lips touched hers I never felt that before. I pressed my lips harder against hers and when I saw she wasn't planning on shoving me away I opened my mouth slightly. Bella did the same and soon I found my tongue in her mouth. She hungrily accepted it and our tongues were now circling around each other. We were both full of passion. Bella deepened the kiss and I moaned in her mouth. We had to break our kiss because we were both out of air.

'Bella..' was all I could say.

* * *

_Sorry to keep you hanging just need to find something that Bella would do?  
Will she jump in his arms ore run away??  
Next chapter I will try to put Lemon in!_


	3. Breath taking

****

Chapter 3:

** Breath taking**

On my profile you can see the uniform Bella wears when she is working. Its pretty sexy after all Emmett likes to watch women dress up nicely. And thought the combination of black and beige seemed to fit both Angela and Bella.

Thank you all who have write a review :D It made me wanna proceed to write more chapters!

_I dont own Twilight! (Although I wish I did)_

* * *

**Emmet POV**

'Bella..' was all I could say.

I stood there in silence, waiting for Bella to react to me. The few seconds that passed by seemed like hours. The longer she kept me waiting to more anxious I got.

'Bella please say something'

I was breaking down the silence I couldn't stand it anymore. I was wrong the kiss she didn't like me she didn't have any feelings for me. How could I be so stupid. This women deserved better then me.

'I'm sor…'

My sentence was now cut of by her warm arms who were wrapped around my waist. Her head against my chest. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Did this mean she wanted me to? Hesitantly I put one of my hands on her hip with the other grabbing her chin to look up to me.

'Bella, please just say what you are thinking your killing me here.'

Bella smiled 'Sorry Emmett, I'm just surprised I never thought you would be interested in me. So I needed the time to process the things that happened.'

When I heard the words come out of her mouth I was so happy she wasn't rejecting me. I picked her up immediately feeling how light she was. She could look at me straight in the eyes now. She leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. It was a total different one we shared earlier but even now I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. Bella broke the kiss and I put her back on the ground.

'Could we talk about this later I don't want to miss my first day after all sharing it with my boss in his office. Although its very hard to reject.' Bella said whit a grin on her face.

'Of course, could we meet after work?'

I was surprised how professional Bella was with the whole situation she acted more then the boss then me. I rather had taken her now and then on the top of the desk.

'That is okay. As I told you I'm more of a night person.'

'Great. Well go help Eric I thinks he will need your help'

I let go of her. I was feeling lonelier by the second when I saw her walking towards the door. I didn't want to let her go. I rather lock her up with me forever just the two of us. I amazed myself by the strong feelings I had for a girl I only know for two days. But I couldn't get her out of my head. It was now 6 pm and the bar started to be more crowded. I couldn't wait to close up and talk to Bella.

Alone…

**Bella POV**

Did that just all happen? Did I kiss my new boss on my first day. I was surprised how good it felt and that there was now sign of regret. I wanted more of him even when I barely knew him for 2 days. I wanted to know more about Emmett he seems such more.

I walked outside Emmett's office to Eric who was talking to an other guy who was totally in black.

'Hi, you must be Isabella the new girl right?' the blond guy said next to Eric.

'Bella' I corrected him 'Nice too meet you to.'

'I'm Mike Newton. Well Bella well we will be working tonight with the three of us Angela called in sick so we hope you are up for it.'

'Of course, just tell me what to do and I will be on it.'

'Well maybe its best if Eric and I will do the bar and you will bring most of the food around. We aren't that good with hot plates.'

'Okay well I could help you at the bar anytime.' I smiled at him.

'I'm already liking you a lot Bella.'

In Mike's eyes I saw something different I knew exactly the kind of guy he was. He was the total playboy. Even though his looks were pretty random I could imaging some girls who would be all over him.

I started to work, and everything went pretty well. The most of the bar was filled with guys and first I thought I would be uncomfortable with flirting with them but everything went smoothly and my convince was rising. I got many compliments of people who come here often. They were happy to see a new girl instead of guy so they had something nice to look at.

It was already turning 11 pm. Eric was ready to leave what would leave Mike and me alone. There were only 8 people left. I was surprised how many phone numbers I collected on one evening. And most of the guys weren't half that bad to look at.

'Mike what should I do with the phone numbers?'

'Just give them to me, I will throw them away for you' a voice said behind me that I immediately recognized it was Emmett.

'Did your mother never learn you its rude to sneak op behind someone's back' I said laughing, I handed him the pill of notes. He looked at me amazed.

'How many phone numbers did you collect?'

'I think about 23 but I'm not sure.'

I heard Emmett groan. It made me happy how easily jealous he got and it was also a sign that he wanted me to be his.

'Don't be surprised Bella is hot.' Mike yelled from behind the bar. 'Very hot' I heard him say in a tone that wasn't as hard as the one before but loud enough for me to hear. I hoped Emmett didn't hear.

'I rather don't have you talk about Bella like that Mike.' Emmett said while walking away.

'I want everything clean in about 30 minutes. Mike you can leave after that Bella I still need you to sign something so first come to my office.'

Emmett was gone for that I could answer to what he said. Mike groaned. He must be pissed about what Emmett said and something inside of me said that he wasn't going to change it just because the boss said it. He will just be more careful when and where to say it.

Mike and I were done in 25 minutes. Mike left and said his goodbye to me. It was almost like he expected me to give him a goodbye kiss. Well that was one thing that wouldn't happen. Not now not ever. I walked to Emmett office it was open and I saw Emmett sitting behind his desk.

'Hi' I said shyly

He walked towards me and took me in his arms. It felt good right. And amazing butterflies went to my stomach. One thing was for sure I was falling for this man.

**Emmett POV**

I took her in my arms and it was the best thing in the world. After all the things that happened tonight I needed her more then anything. All the guys liked her no doubt about Eric and Mike. Taylor would soon follow by trying to win Bella over. I just wanted to fire them even though I knew very well I needed them. All those phone numbers, it made me drive crazy. I never wanted to claim a woman until now.

'Can we go to my place I really don't think the bar is right place to continuing to do this?'

'I couldn't agree more'

The drive till my home was only 10 minutes. Bella told me a little bit about herself. And I listened carefully. I was really interested in her and she was so different then I thought she would be.

We arrived at my house, and we went inside quickly both feeling the sexual tension rising between the both of us. When I shut the door I almost ran towards Bella and grabbed her. She put her legs around me and felt her lips crushing on mine. She slipped her tongue right in and I felt myself moan at the taste of her tongue against mine. My hands run down threw her hair. I placed kisses at her jawbone right down to her neck. I felt her tremble in my arms.

'Room.. now..' I said barely saying the right words.

Bella was still grinding her body against mine and I felt myself harden at every movement she made. I lay her down on the bed. Quickly taking off my own shirt when I saw Bella take of hers. She had a perfectly formed chest. I undid her bra and took both of her breast in my hands my lips found hers again while massaging her breast. I took one nipple in my mouth and sucked on it gently my other hand went down on up her spine what made her shiver in pleasure. I looked at her when my hands were around her jeans and she gave me the sign that I could proceed.

I took of her and my jeans, follow by her panties. I was looking at her, she was so beautiful her curves were perfect her skin so smooth and silky. I saw Bella blush and decided to proceed before I could embarrass her more. I slid in one finger and immediately she moaned because of my action. After the second finger the third finger followed. I couldn't wait any longer I needed to feel her inside. I placed my erect member at her core.

'Emmett ..' Bella spoke 'I want you to know.. This is my first time.. Please be gentle'

She was blushing and it made me so happy. She was giving her greatest gift to me. The one no one ever could return.

'Thank you Bella. For giving me this great gift. I will be gentle'

I kissed her softly was slowly pushing my length in her. I did it one bit at the time so she could adjust to my size. When I was fully in I could hear her moan in pleasure and pain. I started to move slowly making long strokes. She was so tight that made it so much better. I quickened my pass and thrusting now harder and deeper in her.

'Emmett!!' Bella screamed in pleasure.

I knew we both were close to our climax. A wave of pleasure came over me when I felt my self climax and release myself inside Bella. I heard her moaning and panting so I knew that she also came. I pulled myself out of her immediately missing the contact.

'That was breath taking' I said as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest.

'More then that' Bella almost whispered I felt her eyes close.

She was drifting of to sleep and I wanted to do the same thing. Cause life couldn't get any better with this woman lying in my arms. I was happy for once.

* * *

_Okay long chapter ! But I promised lemon. Hope you liked it still no expert on writing it!  
Next chapter to follow soon:  
What will Bella do when she wakes up in the warm arms of Emmett?_


	4. Summer sunshine

**Chapter four: Summer sunshine**

_My thanks to : __MarieVance__ and S__nowfire8__1 for all the reviews!_

_I dont own Twilight! (Although I wish I did)_

**Emmett POV**

I woke up cause of the bright light that came from my window. I forget to close it last night, I felt the coldness in the room and lay down again next to my angel. Her brown hair looked now lighter with the sunshine on her face and hair. I still couldn't believe that she was here, since I first saw her I didn't think I had a change. She is more than just beautiful she is smart. I hoped that she wanted more than just a one night stand. Maybe it sounds cheesy but I was up for a relationship.

'Mhmm… Emm…ett' Bella mumbled.

She was so cute and I had no regret waking up earlier then she did. Hearing and seeing is kind of fascinating and of course really adorable. I placed a sweet kiss on her cheek and left the bed to close the window, when I stood for the window I enjoyed the warm sun on my skin. I heard my neighbor play a song.

_In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know_

The song made me smile. It was the perfect song for this moment. I walked towards the bed again to find Bella sitting up and looking at me with a big smile. I rushed over and pushed her down with me hovering over her.

'What's so funny?' I asked while I nibbled on her ear.

' Ah, Emmett stop that it tickles. I was just enjoying the view. You don't know how tempting you look when your staring out the window completely naked.' Bella said laughing.

'So you was checking me out, Bella you need to be punished.' I licked her neck and sucked on her skin so that I would make sure to mark her as mine.

'Maybe I like being bad' Bella looked at me with a sexy smirk.

'Bella your asking for it.'

I pushed my fingers in her, she was already wet. Two fingers slipped in and I start to rub her clit at the same time. She was moaning now, I sucked on her nipple and bit softly in it to make it harder.

'Emmett, I need you in me. Please.'

She looked at me with a pouty face. Damm how could I say no to her? I put my already erect member at her core. I pushed myself in with one hard thrust. I didn't move.

'If you want me so bad, why don't you move?' I said with a grin.

'You are asking for it.'

Bella sat on top of me so she was riding me. She slowly started to grind her hips back and forward. After that she lifted up her hips. She pumped up and down on my shaft. I felt my climax coming.

'Bella honey.. I can't hold it for very long.'

'Just let it all go hun.'

Bella was now moving faster and faster. She tightened her inside around my cock and that was the end of me. I could feel my release deep inside of her.

Bella fell down on top of me. Trying to catch her breath.

'I can't believe that you were a virgin, do you watch that much porn to know of al this?' I laughed and stroke her hair.

'No, I just learn fast. You know I have a great teacher.' Bella stood up and walked naked towards the bathroom swinging her little ass.

'Are you coming tiger?'

The shower, well If you could call it that. It was mostly us making out I washed her and she washed me. Bella fitted so perfectly in my arms. 30 minutes later we finally got out of the shower. It was 10 am, I needed to be at the bar at 4 pm and Bella at 6 pm. What meant that we got all the time we needed.

I wanted to tell her how I felt about her. I loved her I was trying to say myself otherwise but it just didn't help I knew she was perfect for me and that she was the one I was looking for. But I didn't know how she would react and that was my biggest problem.

'What do you think about going outside for breakfast?' I yelled at Bella who was upstairs getting dressed.

'Sounds good to me just wait a second'

I was very casual today a dark jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and a grey scarf. Bella came down and she looked stunning. She had on a white t-shirt with red text on it, a short jeans skirt and red high heels. **(A/N outfits on my profile!)**

'Shall we go gorgeous' Bella said while taking my hand.

We drove down to Port Angeles we went to a small café where you can get the best coffee in town. We sat down at a table in front of the window.

'Bella, we need to talk about this. And about what we are going to do now. You know with me being your boss. Well I just want to let you know do you want to continue this? Us?'

Bella looked at me I couldn't read her expression but it turned in a smile.

'I want to continue this, even when you need to fire me I want to be with you.'

My heart started to raise, I grabbed her hand.

'I'm so happy Bella I wouldn't want it any other way. And about firing you I don't need to do that just if we can separate the two .'

Bella squeezed my hand.

'I'm happy to, and besides you couldn't let me go. You still have a lot to learn me'

Bella had a evil grin on her face. God this woman is full of surprises

I'm not very fond of this chapter, more to come soon ^.^


	5. Walls that tumble down

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Walls that tumble down

_I dont own Twilight! (Although I wish I did)_

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

This is going to be awkward I thought to myself. I had to work in a hour. Emmett already went to work. I couldn't mess this up I don't want things between me and Emmett go wrong. Even though this sounds weird for two people who know each other for a few day's I knew Emmett was special. He was the type of guy I was looking for. After him… Edward… I didn't think I would fall in love anymore but Emmett was defiantly someone I could love. Edward left me in a clearing three years ago. And never came back after that I was really in love with and even now I don't know where he is. 'It would be if I never existed.' That's what he said. Now I know it's true. I was in a half death state after that for a half year. One year after that I started dating again but when they came to close I would dump them.

I'm afraid of committing to one person. I had to tell Emmett this cause he is the one I want I always thought it was Edward. But he didn't make me laugh so hard as Emmett does. He didn't treasure me the same way Emmett does. He didn't love me as much as….

Stop! I don't know yet if Emmett Cullen loves me. We just met how could he love me already. I turned on my radio on the car to distract myself. Halo from beyonce was on. I listened and I immediately thought of Emmett.

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

We broke every rule but we both were prepared to take the risk. Emmett awakened me to my old self the one only Edward saw. I knew I was never going to shut him out.

I finally arrived at the bar and got dressed in my uniform. I saw to new people behind the bar a girl and a guy.

'Hi, I'm Bella. I will be working with you two. '

'Hey gorgeous, I'm Tyler. It's nice to have another girl around here ' he said while trying to looking sexy.

'Hello Bella. Nice to meet you I'm Angela.' The girl with glasses said. She was nice looking and I knew we would get along pretty well.

Tyler would do the bar and Angela and I would be waitresses for tonight. It wouldn't be as busy as yesterday there was no big game. But still around 6 pm, there were already 6 tables filled with people. I hadn't saw Emmett yet so I guessed he was busy with paper work.

The evening went good. Emmett came to check on up us a few times. I had to keep concentrated cause it was really hard to stop staring at him. He was just so sexy. He had also troubles not to touch and stare at me. I loved these little moments. When it was 11 pm everyone left. Angela and Tyler took of first they started earlier then me so I had to clean up.

There was a knock on the door. It was man I had served food earlier. He had blond hair if I had remember right his name was James. I opened the door.

'Sorry but we are closed now.'

'I know.'

With that he pushed me inside and slammed me against the bar. He locked the door.

'I just wanted some alone time with you I saw that you colleagues already left. '

His hand traveled from my hips under my top.

'EMMETT HELP!!!' I screamed

'Bella love, there is no one to help you. Just be a good girl.'

'NO!! EMMETT'

His hands were now entering my skirt. Just when I thought he would undo me from my panties he was gone. I heard a loud sound. When I opened my eyes I saw James smacked against the ground.

'Emmett' I sighed relieved.

'Bella call the cops, this bastard won't get away with this.' Emmett looked really angry.

I called the cops and a few minutes later they took James to the station. I had to come in tomorrow to tell what he exactly did. After that I went to Emmett who was sitting in his office.

'Emmett can I come in?'

No one answered so I entered without permission. There was Emmett sitting on his chair head in his hands.

'Emmett…'

That was as far my sentence came. He wrapped his arms around me.

'Bella, I'm so so so sorry I didn't come sooner. I didn't know what I would do if I didn't come soon enough. '

'Emmett don't blame this on you. I was glad that you were there and nothing happened.'

I kissed him softly. First he didn't return my kiss but then this soft kiss changed in a passionate kiss. Our tongues entered each other's mouths. Emmett deepened the kiss and I moaned in his mouth. He pushed me against his desk and I sat on top of it. My legs opened so he could stand between them. We continued kissing his hands were now playing with my breast. He was rougher than normal.

He pulled my shirt up and undid me from my bra. He took my nipple in his mouth and bit on it roughly. The pain and pleasure mixed made me moan louder. I felt his erection against my core.

With my hand I rubbed over his erection. He growled at my action. He tossed of my panties and opened his jeans.

He thrust in me with one shot. Filling me totally. He stayed that way for a while my tight walls were around his member. He kissed me deep and then started to pump in and out of me. His thrust were hard and rough. The table was shaking and stuff were falling on the ground.

I felt Emmett was close so I tightened my walls around him what made him release himself deep inside me. We calmed down from our climax.

Emmett never letting me go. I was surrounded by his embarrass. We put our clothes back on in total silence.

'Bella' Emmet spoke 'I don't want you working here anymore.'

'What!!??'

I was totally shocked by his reaction. I felt anger bottle up.

'How can you do this to me!' I was yelling

'Please Bella, I just want you to be save.'

'Just because of what happened a while ago? That's not fair Emmett you know that!'

'I know Bella but I just can't help it.'

'Give me one good reason to stop working here !!!!'

'because I love you'

I was totally shocked by his words. I felt so happy. Emmett loved me!

I felt my walls tumble down.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him thight.

'I love you to'

* * *

Thanks to MarieVance for the nice suggestion!!

What will Bella do will she really listen to Emmett and stop working there? Or will Emmett change his mind?


	6. Inner thoughts and new sensations

**Chapter six: Inner thoughts and new sensations.**

_I dont own twilight( Although I wish i did!) _

**Emmett POV**

Okay. So what? I was over reacting but its Bella we are talking about. I just want to protect the one's that I care about… ore the one's I love. I still couldn't believe I told her like that. I told her that I loved her! And she did the same! Didn't see that one coming…

Here I'm standing with the most wonderfull person in my life and I'm not talking to her I have inner thoughts that beat the hell out of me. Since I met Bella I began to act pretty dorky. She is the only one I'm thinking about. What happened to the player beneath me? Not that I prefer that side of me its just that I changed a lot in these few days. Women came and went, that's how I thought my life would look like for all the up coming years.

Stop Emmett! Your drifting of again like a big pussy. Its just a girl. Like I can fool myself with that. I knew she isn't just a girl to me. She is more. But would that really mean she has to stop working here? That's not me , I want her to have fun. And I'm not the kind of guy that spoils the fun. Although I thought I wasn't that kind of guy. I just didn't like anyone touching her… watching her.. flirting with her.. Ore do anything with her for that matter. But that is impossible, she needs to make her own decisions.

I let my hold loosen and grabbed her chin to look up to me.

'Bella' I breathed 'I'm sorry I over reacted, I don't want you to stop working here. Your great and I never ever had such good employee. But please consider my feelings I don't want you in any danger. So please be careful and try not to flirt around to much. I know I will make money of it but your should only flirt with me.' I tried to pout and looked at her after my long speech.

'Its okay Emmett, I understand.' She kissed me on the lips softly. 'And how can I say no when you look so cute when you pout! '

I picked her up in my arms and went to the back door were my car was parked.

'Hey! I'm not done yet! Put me down!'

'We can do that tomorrow, now I have serious business to talk to you about Miss Swan so don't resist. I try to be very gentle.' I grinned at her and took her ear lobe in to my mouth and bit it softly.

'Don't even try to be gentle, I like it rough'

I drove as hard as I could. Ignoring every speed limit in the area. We were at my apartment in 15 minutes. We walked inside making it up stairs throwing of several things. When we finally were upstairs she was in her panties and I only in my boxers. I willingly let her push me onto the bed. Bella crawled on top of me and kissed me with passion that I returned with the same feelings. I pushed her a bit up so that I could look at her. She blushed but she didn't look away she had an evil smirk on her face. I smiled in return showing my dimples, I knew that she loved that.

Bella laid me back down on the bed and traveled down. Placing kisses al over my body. I felt myself stiffen below and twitch with excitement. Her soft warm skin was trailing down my length. I marveled at all the sensations that Bella was giving me.

My eyes snapped open when I felt Bella's next movement. Her soft warm lips were on the top of my erection. Her tongue swirled around the top. I looked down at her and my eyes met hers. She only gave me a sexy smile. She trailed her tongue down form my tip to the base of my erection and back up again. I moaned in pleasure. I didn't know if I should accept her invitation ore stop here.

'Bella' I gasped 'You don't have to do this…'

She stopped with trailing but her mouth was on top of my erection. She just looked at me with her big chocolate brown eyes.

'You want me to stop, am I that bad?'

'No, of course not. Just I don't know if you want this.'

'Don't worry honey, I want to make you feel good. And you taste great.'

When I heard those words I couldn't argue with her anymore I want her just as hard as she wants me. I laid back and I felt her tacking my whole erection in her mouth, she couldn't take it al in and the uncovered part she put her hand around. She moved in a slow rhythm going up and down. Her hand moved in the same rhythm as her mouth.

I gripped the sheet on the bed. I moaned hard, overwhelmed by al the sensations. Bella quickened the pace. She sucked me and licked me around my length. How quicker she went how more of my length she could put in her mouth.

'Bella.. baby.. I'm going to come…' I groaned

I thought that I wouldn't feel her warm lips around me anymore. Knowing that I would come any moment. But she quickened her phase even more. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

'Bella'

I moaned when I came thrusting my erection into her mouth feeling my fluid spilled down her throat. Bella swallowed eagerly my release and I moaned again.

Her lips left my erection and she crawled up.

'How was I honey?' Bella said with a smirk on her face.

'I could try to describe it but there aren't words for the pleasure you gave me. Honey that's was the best I ever had!'

Bella smile became bigger knowing that I totally loved it. She kissed me first soft then my tongue entered her mouth and the passion took us over. I picked her up and turned her around so that I was now hovering over her. I took one of her breast in my mouth nibbling, sucking and licking it al over. My other hand slipped down to her wet core. Stroking her clit, swiftly thrusting in 2 fingers feeling her tightness around my fingers. Bella moaned.

I moved to her other breast giving it the same attention that I gave to the other. My fingers still moving in the same pace. After a few minutes I crawled down to her wet core. When I smelled her arousal I couldn't wait anymore. I sticked my tongue in her core. I felt her gripping the sheets, I placed my tongue on her clit sucking lightly on it. With my fingers I opened her up to me so I could take my tongue deeper in her. She moaned my name, when my tongue began to move more. Still thrusting my tongue in her core I moved my hands to her breast pinching her nipples.

'Emmett!!'

Bella screamed when she came. I sucked on her clitoris. I moved up when I noticed that she had her orgasm.

After Bella's orgasm, my part was fully erect again. And ready for an other round. I was on my knees between Bella's legs. With one simple thrust she slid down on me. She was now breathing harder then before still recovering from her last orgasm and the new sensation that I gave her. I leaned over to kiss her thrusting my tongue into her mouth. I continued to move, my pace went up and my movements became harder. Bella moaned and folded her arms around my neck holding me close to her. I grabbed one of her legs, so that I could move deeper in her. Now my thrust were hard, deep and quick. We both reached our climaxes together. We road out our second orgasms.

I laid down next to Bella not wanting to crush her with my weight. I kissed her lips softly, totally worn out. Sleep took over us, Bella was now laying in my arms cuddled up against me.

'I love you' She whispered softly.

'I love you to Bella'

This was my lemon chapter hope you like it !! More trouble to come ^.^ Please review if you have the time !


	7. meeting the family

**Chapter seven: Meeting the family**

_I dont own twilight( Although I wish i did._

**Emmet POV**

'Emmett love, I'm going now see you in two hours.'

'Wait!' I yelled walking towards Bella.

'You were going to leave me without a goodbye kiss?' I pouted knowing that Bella couldn't resist it.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and stood on her toes. She kissed me softly on the lips. I replied passionate pinning her against the wall. I opened her mouth and slipped my tongue in her mouth connecting with her tongue. Bella moaned in my mouth. Soon after that she broke the kiss.

'I have to go now love.'

She gave me one last kiss and went out the door.

Ah god I love the that woman. Things were going great between us. Bella almost lived at my apartment. I even made space for her stuff she had already two drawers. And the way things were heading that were soon 3 drawers. And I can be very caveman about my stuff but for Bella, I would do anything. It's been three months since we started dating. And I have to say I had very few complaints well actually I had none. My parents were coming in town for my little sisters wedding what was in 2 weeks. Also my nephew was coming along. He was more a brother to me then a nephew and I was looking forward to see him again. They were coming in 5 days and I would love them to meet Bella. The problem was I didn't dare to ask her. I didn't know how Bella would react.

Well they will meet at the wedding. Bella and Alice were getting along very well they were shopping together in the beginning Bella had to adjust to Alice. But it worked out very well and considering that Alice is the only female in our family except for our mother Esme and our aunts. She asked Bella to be her bridesmaid. Bella was so touched that Alice asked only knowing her for one month. It looked like they knew each other for so many years.

I decided to ask Bella to dinner this Friday when my family is coming here. By the way this was first time I would introduce a girl to my whole family and well that was a big deal to me and to my family. They would know that it was serious.

The two hours passed quick and I had to go to work. When I came in Mike was behind the bar with Bella. Immediately a wave of jealousy washed over me.

'So.. Bella I was wondering, since I don't see you with a guy. Would you love to go out with me one time I know this club and I know you would love it.' Mike asked her laying his hand on top of hers.

Bella pulled her and away 'Sorry Mike but I do have a boyfriend, but thanks for offering.' Bella turned around and saw me staring at her not so amused.

'Oh Emmett can I talk to you for a little while?'

'yes that seems like a good idea.'

Bella hurried to my office. I closed the door behind me.

'Emmett im sorry about Mike you know he is just one big flirt.'

I didn't answer instead of that I kissed her wrapping my arms really tight around her so she couldn't get away.

'Well that's way to get her girl of her feet.'

I let her go and looked at my beautiful girlfriend.

'Bella, I'm not mad I just want to fire Mike so bad he is hitting on you al the time. And I wanted to ask you something…'

'You know you can't fire him. And what do you want to ask love?'

'Well off course you know of my parents coming over for Alice wedding. Well they are coming this Friday and I would love you to come to a dinner with me and my family. I want them to meet you official before the wedding. Maybe Alice and Jasper can tag along to. Well if you don't want to you don't have to but well it would be great if you would come.'

I finally finished speaking and looked at her.

Bella laughed 'Of course I would love to go and meet you parents.' She gave me a hug and kissed me quick.

'Now back to work!'

I did what my angel said. I couldn't be happier.

'Are you sure it looks good on me? Isn't it to much?' Bella asked me looking insecure.

'Its fine honey you look great believe me.' Bella really looked great, she had a black dress strapless on. I couldn't take my eyes of my angel. **(A/N Bella's dress at my profile)**

'Okay, I will believe you. I just nervous I don't want to mess things up with your parents.'

'Look at me honey, you are perfect. You don't have to worry'

I hugged her tightly, and kissed the top of her head.

'So are you ready to come angel?' I asked. She grabbed my hand and we walked to the car.

The drive to the restaurant was silent. Bella didn't talk to me but she never let go of my hand.

'Bella!!' Alice screamed as soon as we pulled over at the restaurant.

Alice came over and hugged Bella.

'Now I know why you and Emmett are family. You are both very huggable.' Bella said laughing.

'Come on, I know my parents are dying to meet you' Alice said grabbing Bella's hand and taking her inside.

'A table for two ladies?' the waiter asked Bella and Alice eying them.

'Sorry but we are the Cullens we made a reservation.'

'Ah I see.. reservation for seven people?' I hated the waiter already you could hear how disappointed he was that Bella and Alice were taken.

The waiter led us to our table.

'Emmett I thought only your parents were coming?' Bella whisperd in my ear.

'Oh sorry my favorite cousin is also coming the one I told you about.'

I heard Bella sigh in relieve. We were at our table my mom and dad were already there.

'Mom and dad this is Bella my girlfriend'

'Bella is so nice to meet you, I'm Esme. I'm so glad that Emmett finaly has met a girl he likes so much!' My mother hugged Bella.

'Bella it's nice to meet you, Im Carlisle. Please sit down.'

'It's nice to meet both of you. I can see where Emmett got his good looks from.' Bella said laughing.

'Edward, nice to see you again. I want you to meet my girlfriend Bella.' I turned around and saw Bella standing there not moving.

'Edward' Bella said then there was a big BANG, Bella fell down, still not moving.

'Bella, honey wake up. Someone call an ambulance!' I yelled.

'Bella, please…' Edward said.

'What the hell is going on here?'

_What will happen next??_

_Please review :D _


	8. confessions

**

* * *

**

Chapter eight: Confessions

_I dont own Twilight! (Although I wish I did)_

**Emmett POV**

'_What the hell is going on here?' I asked looking at my cousin._

'Emmett… I…. Bella and me… we know each other….'

'WHAT BELLA AND YOU?! There is no you and Bella! She is mine girlfriend!' I yelled

'Please Emmett calm down, Bella is alright she fainted. Why don't you take her home.' My dad suggested.

'Yes, that sounds like a good plan. I need to go. I'm sorry mom and dad, we will talk later.'

I took Bella in my arms and walked outside. Leaving my parents and cousin behind. Alice and Jasper followed me to the car.

'I will call you later sis.'

'Okay big bro, take care.' Alice hugged me tightly.

I stepped in my car and drove away fast. Trying to forget what just happened. I made it to the apartment in a half hour. Bella was still passed out. I carried her into the apartment and laid her down on the couch.

What was that Bella and Edward? She couldn't be the girl he still loved, right? He told me five days ago on the phone that he still was in love with a girl he used to date. He even thought she was his soul mate!

What am I going to do I mean does Bella still love him? Would she go back to him when she knew he loved him to? Fear took over me, I didn't want to loose her. Since when is the world so small? Well of course she didn't knew we were related his last name is Masen. But by law we are cousins.

My inner thoughts were interrupted by Bella moaning.

'Emmett…..'

'Yes honey? What is it I'm here.'

Her beautiful green eyes opened. She looked confused. It took a few minutes until she was fully awake.

'We need to talk I said.' I said.

'So what just happened wasn't a dream?'

'No, honey it wasn't a dream. Could you please explain to me what you are from Edward.'

Bella sighed. 'Well Edward and I dated three years ago. We went to the same school, and so we got to know each other. We dated for one year and things were going very well. We even thought about getting married. Even when I was 17 at that time. But after one year Edward started to act strange. He took me to forest, and then when he said he wanted to end our relationship. I didn't saw it coming. He said that it would be like he never existed. At first I thought that couldn't happen. But since that day I didn't saw him ever again until tonight. I was heart broken when he left me. Since him you are my first boyfriend again. '

I listened to Bella who finished her story. They were really in love with each other. And that scarred me a lot. It is possible she is still in love with him.

'Bella I need to know, do you… '

'Do I what?'

'Do you still love him?'

Her mouth turned into a smile. She didn't say a thing and how longer it took for her to answer how more worried I was.

Bella then did something I never saw coming. Her lips were on mine in a few seconds. The kiss was full with lust. Her tongue entered my mouth immediately. Our tongue's battled with each other. Eventually Bella won. We broke the kiss needing air.

'Emmett silly, I love you when I saw him tonight I just was shocked cause I never expected to see him again. I'm over him I promise!'

I sighed in relief 'I love you to honey.'

'I love it when you call me that.' Bella giggled.

'By the way how are you feeling does something hurt?'

'No I'm just really tired.'

I took her once again in my arms. Taking her to our bedroom. I laid her down and started to undress her. Her silky skin made me ache, I wanted to touch her really badly. But Bella needed to rest now. I laid next to her she was of to sleep in a few minutes while I stroked her hair softly.

God I love this woman.

_

* * *

_

_Sorry for the short chapter ! I still figure out why Edward left Bella any suggestion?? :P _

_Hoped you like it ! Next chapter LEMON !! :D _

_Please review ^.^_


	9. Naughty dreams

**Chapter nine: Naughty Dreams**

_Thanks everyone for the reviews ^.^_

_And especially f__**or **__**RaeRae144**__** & NavyGirl14 **__for the nice suggestions! I will be using it in my next chapter! _

_Bella is using protection so she wont get pregnant. I don't think they are ready for that yet although I think Emmett would be a great father ^.^._

_Sorry that I'm always writing from Emmett's POV but I like to show how much Bella means to him and I like Emmett going all caveman on Bella. _

_I don't own twilight (although I wish I did!) _

* * *

**Emmett POV**

'_Somebody has been a very naughty boy. And you know, bad boys have to be punished!'_

_Bella was hovering over me, my hands tight together above my head. She worn a sexy police uniform. The skirt was high on her thighs almost revealing her panties to me. When she was bending over to nibble my ear I got a view of her beautiful chest. I felt my part harden in my jeans._

'_Looks like someone is very excited lets see if we can help that' _

_Bella went down looking at the bulge in my pants. _

'_Hmm, it looks so mouth watering.'_

_She removed my belt and pants leaving only my boxer on. Stroking it very softly with the top of her finger. Making me long for her more. She slid down my boxer and put her tine hand around my hard part. Pumping it up and down very slowly. She went faster and faster. I moaned in response. This felt so good. Almost real…. _

My eyes shot open. There was my beautiful Bella stroking my harden part. Still confused if this was reality ore one of my other pervert dreams. I decided to enjoy it.

Bella stopped moving her hand and wrapped her mouth on the top. Moving slowly down trying to take my whole part in her mouth. Moving fast up and down swirling her tongue around my base. I couldn't hold it long anymore and reached my climax.

'Good morning honey' Bella said with a smirk licking her lips.

'Hi babe, I guess that dreams really come true.'

'Well what did you dream about honey?'

'About doing this to you…'

I looked into her eyes, my hands reaching out to touch her face. I pulled her face to mine our lips hungrily connected, our tongues curling around each other tasting and touching. I put my arms around her neck to pull her body closer to mine. I moved to her collar bone kissing, sucking and nibbling it with my tongue tasting her skin.

'Emmett… ' Bella moaned.

'I love you so much Bella' I gasped in need for air

'Me too.. Emmett… I love you too'

Bella parted her legs for me so I could position myself between them. Bella's legs instinctively wrapped around my waist. I reclaimed her mouth this time with a rougher kiss. I felt my self harden again against Bella wet core. Bella moved her hands around my neck pulling me in a long deep kiss. I grinded into her not breaking the kiss, I grabbed her hands with one hand and held them above her head. While my other hand started stroking her wet core.

'Emmett !! Please .. don't tease me!!' Bella almost screamed.

After hearing that I couldn't help myself anymore. I pushed forward opening her body up to me. I slid very slowly into her allowing her to stretch out.

Bella is tight even when we have a lot of sex's she is still tight ore I'm just to big. My ego grew bigger when I pushed my whole size into her. I heard Bella gasp my name when she felt me fully in her. I slide out of her and deep into her, picking up my phase with every stroke. Bella lifted up her hips, moving together with the rhythm. I moved into an other angle, making it possible to slide deeper into Bella.

'Faster Emmett'

I complied and pounded a little harder into her. My pelvis hit her clit, making Bella moan louder. I felt my climax coming and just on that moment Bella's walls tightened around me bringing me to the point of no return. We rode out our orgasms together and held each other close for a while.

'That was the best morning sex's I ever had' I said while giving Bella a kiss on her hand.

'Well be prepared, I'm planning on much more to come soon.'

Bella walked out of the bed, completely naked. Lately she isn't that shy anymore and doesn't cover herself up. Its nice to look at but also very tempting.

'Are you coming to take a shower ore are you planning to just look?'

* * *

I was on my way to work. I couldn't stop thinking how lucky I was with Bella and I was also very relieved that she didn't love Edward anymore. Well so she said…. I have to have thrust in her. I had to meet up with my nephew soon to talk things out. Well at least I had my work to distract myself. Today there was a big game so the bar would be packed with people. Well at least I got to see my angel behind the bar. But no way she standing behind that bar alone. I'm very protective about her and I cant help that. They always say I'm a caveman so then so be it.

I arrived seeing Mike and Angela talking. I greeted them and went to my office ordering some stuff. It was 5 pm what means Bella would start now. The bar would be crowded around 6, so I decided to help everyone out then.

The rest of the evening went as usual. My behind the bar with Bella. A lot of people and off course the usual 20 guys that will hit on MY Bella.

Around 11.30 pm everyone was gone and Bella and I started cleaning. We were the only one's left because we started later. Bella went to the bathroom to change in some more comfortable clothes.

_Buzz Buzz_

Bella phone ringed, I grabbed it and looked at the display. She had a new text message, I knew I shouldn't look but something took over me. I opened the message.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry what happened the other night. I want to explain why I left and I wont make up excuses cause I know what I did was wrong. But I want to see you, in private. Please give me a chance to explain it to you. I love you… Even though I shouldn't. _

_Love,_

_Edward_

I felt my anger beginning to build. Reading the text message over and over again. I couldn't believe it he was my own nephew!

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Bella come back in.

'Emmett what are you doing with my phone hun?'

* * *

_Again cliffhanger, sorry just wanted to get this chapter out. Next chapter revealing reasons why Edward left Bella!! :D _

_Sorry if I don't update fast I just passed my exams and I made promotion at my work I'm a full time waitress now. ._


	10. The meeting

**

* * *

**

Chapter ten: The meeting

_Thanks everyone for the reviews ^.^_

_This chapter is slighty diffrent cause its from Edwards POV!! :D hope you like it all!!_

_I don't own twilight (although I wish I did!) _

* * *

**Edward POV**

I sended Bella the message. Would she respond to it? When I decided to return, I didn't thought my ex girlfriend would be in a relationship with my cousin. I thought Bella would always only love me. Well I still think she does. We can't be over, we are meant to be together. Emmett is just not the right guy for her. I mean he is a okay guy but to be her boyfriend or maybe more than that? I won't allow it. He has had so many girlfriends I don't want Bella to be one of many. And do you see him taking care of her when she's ill? I don't and I do know him for my whole life.

One thing I'm confident about is that Bella and I belong together.

_Buzz Buzz_

My phone ringed, I had one new text message from… BELLA!

_Edward,_

_Tomorrow 1 PM at the coffee shop we use to have lunch often. I will let you explain._

_Bella_

I was relieved it wasn't a hard warming message but she did respond and she does want to see me does that mean that I have a chance with her? I decided to text her back to confirm our date.

_Bella,_

_I will see you tomorrow, I can't wait to see you. Thank you for seeing me after all I have done. _

_Love,_

_Edward_

_P.S. Please don't tell Emmett._

I sended the text message back and went upstairs to go to bed. I was quite happy that maybe Bella would be lying next to me here in my bed again. I knew that I would do anything to make that happen again.

I always get what I want.

I arrived 15 minutes early at the coffee shop. You know as gentleman you never let a lady wait for you. And now I could get us a good seat at a quit place.

The waiter escorted me to my table and I orded some ice tea. Soon after that I heard someone come in. It was 5 minutes for 1 and I knew that would be Bella cause around this time of day most people would be at work.

I turned around to greet her.

But…

she wasn't alone…..

Next to her was standing my cousin, the one person I didn't want to see the most of the whole world. How could he know about me wanting to talk to Bella? Did he found out about the text messages?

One way or the other I was screwed.

"What? Didn't you expect that Bella would tell me about this meeting? Or did you expect that I would let you have Bella back just like that?' my cousin told me looking angry almost hurt, that I would think that low of him.

I was shocked of what my cousin told me but I had to stay calm. It seemed that Bella cared about Emmett. Well of course she is a kind person.

'You told me that you would explain to me why you left me so please explain it to me.'

Emmett and Bella sat down in front of me holding hands, it bugged me seeing them like that. The waitress brought them two coffee after she left I started my story. My story to convince Bella I truly want her back.

'As you know Bella my parents were always very fond of you. They knew that we were the perfect match. But my grandparents had other plans in mind for me. They thought they know what was better for me. They wanted me to marry a girl from a wealthy family. Of course when I heard what they had planned I objected. My life was with you, I had no reason to leave you. You were perfect for me. They weren't pleased with my rejection of their offer. They black mailed me and I was too weak to decline there offer. I'm still ashamed of what I did but coming back here, I just really hoped that you would give me a second change even when I didn't deserve one. '

'You were naïve to think that everything would be that easy.' Bella said.

'I know, still I wasn't prepared to see you with another guy.'

'what offer did your grandparents make that you couldn't resist?'

'if I didn't except there offer I wouldn't get a part of our family fortune. And they told me Bella would be better off without me. I was very weak and insecure, I made the wrong choice. And every day of my life I regret that decision.'

'Maybe you made the right decision.' Bella said looking slightly away to Emmett.

'I mean because of this I met Emmett maybe we were just not meant to be together.'

I saw my cousin smile in the corner of my eye.

'I'm sorry Edward. But we have to go to work. We will see you later this week. Thanks for explaining everything. I'm sorry but it still doesn't change anything.'

I said goodbye to them both and watched them walk out the door together.

Everything that just happened felt like a big bad dream. But I don't want to give up. Bella will be mine again!

_

* * *

_

_Okay hope you liked this chapter Next coming soon!! And sorry I hadn't upload in sooo long I have been on vacation and there was no internet ____ but I came up with some new ideas ^.^_

_Please review if you have time._


	11. Wrong impression

**Chapter 11: Wrong Impressions**

I don't own twilight although I wish I did!

**Emmett POV**

I was glad the meeting went so well. Even more about Bella telling Edward she didn't love him anymore. He had to get the idea out of his head that Bella and he could come back together. She and I are now together and if I could decide it would stay like that forever. I am really serious about Bella and I want Edward to know that. I wouldn't choose money if I would lose Bella. I thought that was a stupid lame excuse he made. If he really loved her that much he wouldn't have left her. I know I wouldn't have.

Alice wedding was in a weak and Bella has become a seriously friend of Alice. My little sister totally adores her and loves to dress Bella up. They get along very well, it pleases me that they have become friends so easily.

'I'm so excited about the wedding Alice going to look gorgeous!' Bella said while we were driving towards work. No one noticed that we were dating but since we lived close together it wouldn't be weird if we would drive together to work.

'I know Alice, says she know everything going to be perfect.'

'Well off course Jasper and she are a perfect match.'

The wedding was in 4 days. It excited me how happy Bella was talking about marriage. It made me think about our own. Her in a white dress , and after that us in a beautiful house with little kids. I always wanted to be father it just never happened they way I wanted. But it was now too soon to be thinking of marriage.

We arrived at the bar. And Bella wanted to step out of the car I grabbed her hand before she could.

'Bella honey I at least one kiss before I work.'

Bella hands wrapped around my neck and brought her mouth closer to mine. I could smell her sweet scent coming from her mouth. I attacked her mouth now not only smelling her sweet scent but also tasting it. Her tongue came in contact with mine. I swirled my tongue around her. Soon I felt her pulling back. I didn't want it to end but finally gave up knowing she was being reasonable.

'I will count the hours until I can kiss you like that again.' Bella said placing a sweet kiss on my lips and then stepping out the car.

Lately work hadn't be so fun, I couldn't stand it that I wasn't allowed to touch Bella. Also I wasn't very pleased about Mike, Tyler and Eric who all showed interest in Bella. And they all didn't give up that easily even though she told them several times she had a boyfriend.

I walked into the bar, and saw Bella talking to Angela. I greeted Angela and walked straight to my office. I started my computer and began to work, making new schedules for next upcoming weeks.

Someone knocked on my door.

'Come in.'

'Emmett there is someone here to see you. She says that she knows you. Would you me to send her true?' Angela asked me.

'Uhm, sure she can come in.' I said trying to think about someone who want to see me.

Angela left, soon after that there was someone at the door again.

'Come in.'

'Hello honey, long time no see.' Jane said the woman I used to date.

'Jane what are you doing here?'

'I came to see you off course, I was worried about you love. Didn't you miss me?' She asked walking towards me.

'No I didn't, we broke up Jane! How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks in?'

'Emmett I understand love your just confused but you always come back to me in the end. Cause you know I'm a very jealous woman. I want you only for myself.'

Jane placed her hand on my chest she pushed me against my desk.

'Emmett I wanted to know if…..'

Bella stepped in my office without knocking. I saw her face going pale seeing my standing there with a girl hand on my chest with her face only inches away from my face. Bella lowered her head her hair sliding in front of her face so that I couldn't see her eyes anymore.

'Bella wait..'

'I'm sorry for interrupting.'

Bella ran away from my office I stunned by what just happened. I didn't notice Jane was there until she began to talk again.

'Ah poor little girl. I'm sure she had a crush on you Emmett. Too bad for her.'

I ignored Jane's comment and ran to the bar. Angela was standing there with Eric.

'Do you know where Bella is?' I asked them.

'Yeah she just went home, she wasn't looking to good. So I said that it was okay that I would tell you. She didn't want to wait for your permission. I hope it's okay.'

'Off course thanks Angela.'

I ran outside the bar my car was still there that means she had to take a cab or the bus. I ran to the nearest bus station but she wasn't there. That meant she had taking a cab. I tried to call her but I came straight in voicemail. Bella never turned out her mobile, so I know she was really angry and sad. How could it get messed up like that. Why has Jane to show up when everything was going so well. Jane was my ex girlfriend well more like a one night stand. But after a few months she will show up again and then disappear. It would always go like that when I was single I had no problem with that but now I don't want to lose Bella for Jane. I didn't even like her she was to self centered. I only slept with her because otherwise she would bug me until I did sleep with her. I'm such a moron! How can I explain this to Bella but will she even let me explain?

The most awful part was that I couldn't leave the bar I had to stay until we were finished. I tried calling Bella every 10 minutes. But she didn't return my calls. I was worried where she was and who she was with. What if she went to Edward? Then maybe she would forgive him and then I would lose her forever.

My phone ringed, Alice was calling.

'Hi Alice this isn't a good time…'

'I DON'T CARE YOU STUPID ARROGANT MORON!!! What were you thinking? Wasn't Bella good enough for you. Did you need someone else?! Why did you hurt her she loves you, why would you mess up the only thing that is good in your life. Everyone liked her she is my friend for god sakes! Why did you hurt her! I can't Believe you betrayed her like that!'

'Alice it wasn't as it looks like I didn't do anything with Jane!'

'Oh so she got a name huh?! Well I got a name for you to remember BELLA your girlfriend who has supported you and loved you more than any girl you ever dated!'

'Alice please calm down, I didn't do anything with Jane she means nothing to me. Please sis believe me! I only love Bella she is the only one in my head I don't need a replacement cause that isn't even possible!! I just want to talk to her and explain. She got the wrong idea. I don't want to lose her. Please talk to her and tell me I can explain everything. Please Alice I don't want to lose the one thing in my life that is so important to me. I thought about marrying her Alice and having children with her. I'm that serious so please Alice let me not lose her.'

'Calm down big bro. I will talk to her for you. She is at Jacob's for now I will call her if she is okay with you talking to her.'

'Who is Jacob?'

'A friend of Bella, he is talking care of her. And don't be mad now, she has all the right to go to a friend after what she saw.'

'I know thanks Alice. Will you call me later?'

I sat down and let my head sank in my hands how could it get so messed up in just one week?

_

* * *

_

_Okay hoped you liked this chapter the troubles keeps on coming!_

_Please tell me if Jacob should be friend in this story ore fighter for Bella's affection. _

_And thank to Navygirl who which Emmett truly agrees with, that Edward leaving Bella like that is just a lame excuse!_


	12. Fallin' appart

**Chapter 12: Fallin'appart**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _

Sorry that it took me so long to update ! I couldn't find the right way to continue this story I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and keep supporting my story !!

**Bella POV**

I was so happy the past few weeks were great and with alice accepting me so much and letting me help with her wedding. It was just a dream coming true. In only four days she was getting married.

In the afternoon Emmett and I drove to the bar. When we arrived I wanted to step outside the car. Only Emmet grabbed me before I could leave the car.

'Bella honey I want at least one kiss before work.' Emmet said before closing the distance between us. I could feel his lips on mine, immediately I wrapped my hands around his neck. I pushed my tongue part his lips he accepted and let me in. After that he sped up his pace taking my breath away. I knew someone could come out the pub and see us kissing. So I decided to pull away, I didn't want to.

'I will count the hours until I can kiss you like that again.'

I placed one last kiss on his mouth, and with that I left the car walking in to the bar.

Greeting Angela and Eric on my way in.

I went straight to the changing rooms to get into my uniform. Tonight I stood bar I was really happy about that, although I like to serve bartending is my passion.

I was on my way to the changing room when I remembered that I had to ask Emmett if we would go home together. Off course I knew that he would like that but I wanted to see him.

I walked in without knocking 'Emmett I wanted to know if…. ' I couldn't end my sentence I saw Emmett there standing with a blond girl with her hand on his chest in a position I didn't want to acknowledge. I lowered my head my hair falling for my face.

'Sorry for interrupting'

I ran away from the office to outside. I didn't knew what to think I mean Emmet and I were doing so great. I liked his family and with me almost living at his place I thought it will go the right way. Angela came outside and asked me how I was doing. I told her that I wasn't feeling okay, she would tell Emmett. I couldn't see him right now. I would break down in tears.

I took a cab, I didn't know where to go if I went to my apartment Emmett would find me.

'where would you like to go miss?' the cab driver asked.

'La Push, please.'

I was going to see Jacob it's been long since I saw him. But when we were children we were really close. He was one year younger than me, but we still had a tight bond. In the cab Emmett tried the call me but I ignored his calls. I really needed some company and someone to talk to. I decided to call Alice in the meanwhile.

'Hello Alice Cullen'

''Hi Alice, its Bella'

'Hey! Bella how are you?'

'Not so good actually.' Then my tears wouldn't stop anymore I started to sob at the telephone.

'What's wrong Bella? Did something happen to you?'

'I… Well… Emmett .. he… ' I couldn't make a normal sentence the sobbing and the tears were finally coming out.

'Bella what did my stupid brother do to you?'

'He was in… his office… with another…. Woman…'

'I'm going to kill him! He doesn't has the right to hurt you like this!'

'I don't know why.. I thought we were doing great… together..'

'Bella you two were! You are perfect for each other! Are you still at the bar?'

'No I'm going to Jacob… he lives in la Push.'

'Okay Bella, I will call later. First I want to have a talk with that stupid big brother of mine!'

'Thank you Alice, your great!'

'No you are, you're my best friend Bella. I will talk to you later. Take care!'

I hung up and arrived fifteen minutes later at Jacob's place. I saw light burning inside the house and Billy in front of the television. I paid the driver and got out. Half way to the door I saw Jacob standing at the front door. I ran to him and jumped in his arms.

'Bells what's wrong?'

My crying didn't stop my grip tightened around Jacob if he let go now I would fall apart.

* * *

What will happen next can Bella forgive Emmet?


End file.
